five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Pimpushh/,,Przygody FNaF Troników cz.7"
Zycze miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 8 Dziwne pudło i nowy strażnik. Perspektywa: Freddy Dziś Bonnie dziwnie się zachowywał i miał przy sobie jakieś pudło fioletowe pudło myślałem że przerobił fioletowego na pudło ale fioletowy był tylko w sklepie po jakieś jedzenie.Ja wciąż zapominam że jestem człowiekiem i inni tak samo.Dzisiejszej nocy Kate powiedziała że jest nowy strażnik nazywa się Rani Wasiinnych nazwisko nas zaciekawiło i to bardzo. Perspektywa: Rani -Dziwne szef mi powiedział że tu są animatroniki a widze tylko ludzi. -No bo troniki się dzieciakom znudziły ale tylko zwierzęce więc dali ludzkie. -Aha-ludzkie troniki naserio nie jestem aż tak głupi. Gdy zobaczyłem na kamerze jak te "ludzkie" Troniki tańczą w głównej seli pomyślałem sobie że to dziwne.Jednak moja współpracowniczka nie uważała tego za dziwne uważała to za normalne i wtedy wiedziałem że coś jest nie tak. Perspektywa: Ten sam dostawca co w 2 -Prosze bardzo oto nowy animatronik. -Dziękuję Rany znowu on ten człowiek jest nienormalny. Perspektywa: Bonnie Mam nadzieję że nikt nie wie co ja chowam w tym pudle. -Hej Bonnie co porabiasz ?-aż podskoczyłem ta fioletowa menda do mnie przyszła i o mało zawału nie dostałem. -Nic -Aha ej co masz w rękach ? -Pudełko -A co w pudełku ? -Ok tobie powiem jako jedynemu ale nikomu nie mów jasne ? -Jasne -Ok w tym pudełku jest.......OBRAZEK. -co obrazek i to jest takie tajne ? -tak sam zobacz-i wtedy pokazałem tej fioletowej mendzie ten rysunek który przedstawiał nas wszystkich. -i tyle naserio -tak a co myślałeś że czarodziej ? -no nie ale napewno nie że obrazek ok to pa. -pa Rozdział 9 Follow me Perspektywa: Ten nowy animatronik a właściwie to dziewczyna. Ok nie wiem gdzie jestem ale mi się tu podoba.zobacze czy tu ktoś jest jak nikogo nie będzie to wróce na miejsce. Co to za cień ? pójde za nim. -Ej czekaj. Cień nie odpowiedział.Więc za nim poszłam. Perspektywa: Springtrap Dziwne wydawało mi się że ktoś mnie woła ale znalazłem schowek bo wiecie chica miała dziś urodziny więc ktoś musiał poszukać składników na tort ale ten ktoś to ja. -ej ludzie znalazłem ten schowek. -no to świetnie :D -ale...omg kto to jest ?! -Niewiem stary niewiem -Ja jestem Marii -Aha to może przedstawimy cie magiczne źródełko ok ? -magiczne to brzmi fajnie Zaprowadziliśmy ją do tej rączki od prysznica i kazaliśmy jej żeby się opłukała i wtedy była człowiekiem. -ok chodź Marii przedstawimy ci reszte. -więc jest was tu więcej ? -TAK -odpowiedzieliśmy. Perspektywa: SANIQUS -Hej Sprin......-i wtedy ją zobaczyłem to była Marii moja dziewczyna rozstaliśmy i poznaliśmy się w fabryce. Ona też mnie zobaczyła i w myślach posłaliśmy sobie serca tak się cieszyliśmy że się spotkaliśmy gadaliśmy tak do rana a rano zasneliśmy ale ten fioletowy oblał nas wodą dla żartów i tak się na niego wściekłem że nim się obejżał zamiast piżamy miał strój sprzątacza i miotłę przylepioną do ręki.Był wściekły i wszystkich obwiniał a gdy się przyznałem to pobiegł w kierunku mnie ale podskoczyłem i walnoł w ściane a gdy się ogarną miał wielkiego fioletowego guza na czole i powiedziałem na niego jednorożec ale on też się uśmiał i mieliśmy kwita mniejsza z tym. Perspektywa: Rani Dziwne te niby ludzkie animatroniki,sprawdze co z nimi nie tak. -Kate wychodze. -Tak jasne daj mi to przejść jestem na 10 lvlu. -no jasne. Kate jak zwykle grała we flappy birda i przegrywała przed końcem 10 lvla.Poszłem do tych "animatroników" to było dziwne to co tam zobaczyłem to było.................................. i koniec to co Rani zobaczył przeczytacie w 8 części papa ;) Ok skoro nikt tego nie przeczyta moge wam powiedzieć że chica tak naserio nie miała urodzin a następna część będzie o walentynkach więc prosze się wyrzygać przed przeczytaniem następnej części. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach